Dawn's Diary
by Laemmi
Summary: Im Laufe der siebten Staffel führte Dawn off-screen ein Tagebuch. Hier ein exklusiver Einblick in ihre Aufzeichnungen. - Ich weiß, es ist nicht viel Info g, aber am besten ihr schaut es euch an g. finished!
1. Teil 1

Anmerkung: die Einträge stammen alle aus der Zeit der 7. Staffel. Ich hab die Storyline mit dem Big Bad und Cassie weggelassen. Also und jetzt viel Spass beim lesen. (Und ein rießen Dank an Vroni, die das hier gebetat hat bzw. betat *knuddel*)

Die Geheimen Einträge von Dawn Summers__

_3.Oktober - 16:54_

Mein Name ist Dawn Summers und das hier sind meine streng geheimen Aufzeichnungen. Also, Buffy, wenn du das hier lesen solltest: Geh und pflöck Vampire!

Also, –

19:34

Und hier bin ich auch schon wieder. Meine Güte, große Schwestern können ja sowas von nerven. Ich habe doch nur ganz kurz telefoniert, kein Grund sich so aufzuregen. Ha, gut dass ich die Uhrzeiten notiere, das waren nämlich gerade mal – uhhh... egal. Hey was geht sie das denn auch an? Sie ist doch nur frustriert, weil die Welt nicht untergeht.

00:14

Grrrrr, ich bringe sie um. Was erlaubt sich diese Möchtegern-Jägerin denn? Sie kann mich doch nicht einfach ins Bett schicken. Pah, als ob ich jetzt schon schlafen würde.

0:16

‚Gähn', also irgendwie bin ich doch etwas müde.

00:19

Nein, du darfst nicht müde sein... schalt das Radio an, genau!

00:25

Was für ein doofes Lied, da kann ich ja bessere Lyrics verfassen... Ha, ich werde jetzt das Lied umschreiben, gute Idee!

00:47

Mein Werk ist vollendet. Oh ich könnte es doch den anderen vorsingen...

(org. Rosenstolz – Was kann ich für eure Welt)

„Was kann ich für euren Durst  
Wenn ihr esst keine Blutwurst!  
Weil ihr glaubt,  
ihr müsst uns beißen  
Schafft ihr spitze Zähne um zu reißen  
Was kann ich denn dafür  
Was kann ich denn dazu  
Denn ich hab nur mageres Blut  
Dieses Blut das tut euch nicht gut!

Was kann ich für euren Durst?"

Ich weiß nicht ob ihnen das so richtig gefallen wird.

0:59

Ist das kindisch, wenn ich das mache? Ich glaube ja. Andererseits ich BIN ein Kind.

Aber ich will doch gar keines mehr sein. Ach jetzt sei nicht so feige, sing es einfach... aber das wirkt schon etwas kindisch, oder?

1:25

Okay ich werde erst einmal darüber schlafen und ich habe mir vorgenommen meine Tagebücheinträge nicht mehr ganz so verwirrend zu schreiben.

_4. Oktober - 7:32_

Mein erster Gedanke: Werde nicht singen. Zum Glück ist heute erst später Schule. So jetzt muss ich nur noch den Aufsatz für Englisch schreiben, naja ich habe noch 40 Minuten Zeit, das ist einfach. Thema: Ich und meine Familie.

7:45

Ich hab mich wohl doch etwas in der Zeit verschätzt. Aber hey, ich hab schon mal einen Satz.

8:12

Okay, es ist schwerer als ich gedacht habe. Ach egal ich hab ja immerhin noch den einen Satz. „Ich hasse meine Schwester", das muss reichen!

12:56

Verdammt! Woher soll ich auch wissen, dass ausgerechnet ich heute vorlesen muss. Argh. Und wohin schicken sie mich? Zur Schülerberaterin... wäre ja ganz erträglich... wäre sie nicht _meine_ Schwester!

Wenn Buffy jetzt schon wieder an meine Zimmertür klopft und mit mir reden will dann drehe ich durch.

13:04

Ich spring jetzt aus dem Fenster.

13:25

Habe den Sturz in ein Meter Tiefe überlebt. Mist. Buffy ist natürlich gleich in den Garten rausgerannt und hat mich zur Rede gestellt. Die Gespräche mit ihr sind so durchschaubar...

Buffy: Wieso springst du aus dem Fenster? Irgend etwas hab ich bei meiner Erziehung falsch gemacht.

Ich: Das war ein Meter!

Buffy: Ja eben. Wenn du wenigstens vom 2. Stockwerk gesprungen wärst, aber so. Sei froh, dass diese Blamage keiner mitbekommen hat.

Ich: Wieso? Hast du Angst die Vampire machen sich über dich lustig, wenn sie davon erfahren?

Buffy: Ja! Ich meine die nehmen mich doch nicht mehr ernst – LALA...........

Ich hätte mir ja gerne noch den Rest von ihrer _wundervollen_ Rede gemerkt, aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr zuhören. Ich war viel zu beschäftigt damit auf den Boden hinter Buffy zu schauen. Der Maulwurf der sich gerade aus der Erde buddelte, hatte eine faszinierende Wirkung auf mich.

17:32

Ich dachte eigentlich, das ich noch etwas Ruhe vor Buffy hätte, weil sie heute Spike einen Besuch abstatten wollte. Tja und wer kam gerade in mein Zimmer gestürmt? Genau, _die _Jägerin höchst persönlich.

Ihre gute Laune kam mir ja gleich verdächtig vor... und ich hatte recht mit meiner Befürchtung. Irgendein neuer, schleimiger Dämon kann die Finger nicht von den Einwohner dieser Stadt lassen. Deswegen muss ich auch sofort zur sogenannten „Scoobie" - Sitzung. Was für ein lahmer Name. Ich wäre ja eher für „Gefallene Engel" gewesen, aber mich fragt ja keiner. _Selbst Schuld_!

Okay muss jetzt wirklich ins Wohnzimmer (unser neuer Treffpunkt). Ich werde das Buch allerdings mitnehmen, merkt sicher keiner und das Gerede ist meistens immer zum einschlafen, da brauche ich was zur Ablenkung.

17:42

Ich sitze hier zusammen mit Anya auf der Couch. Was eine sehr ungünstige Lage ist, da Anya immer versucht zwischen meinen Armen durchzuschauen, um zu sehen was ich da schreibe. Hab ihr gesagt, dass ich die Sitzung protokollieren soll. ‚Achso. Dann vergiss nicht zu schreiben, dass ich nicht die Letze war die eingetroffen ist.' Typisch Ex-Dämonen! Aber sie hat recht. Willow steht mit Buffy zusammen vor der Tür und wartet, während Spike gerade dabei ist die Jalousien runterzudrehen.

17:57

Nun ist auch die letzte Person (natürlich Xander) eingetroffen... die Monologe von Buffy mögen beginnen.

18:05

Hoffentlich kommt sie bald zur Sache. Ich hasse es, wenn dauernd ums Thema herum geredet wird. Und dann wundert sich noch jemand, dass ich gähne.

Buffy: ... dementsprechend müssen wir Nachforschungen anstellen. Und wir sollten uns damit wirklich beeilen, ... (kann die nicht langsamer reden!?) Spike und ich werden auf Patrouille gehen, während ihr 3 damit beginnt die Bücher zu durchwälzen.

Ich: Ähm, entschuldige meine Frage. Aber nach _was_ genau suchen wir den jetzt?

Buffy: Dawn, du Dummerchen. Das wollte ich gerade erklären- also unterbrich mich nicht. 

Wah, was erlaubt die sich den. Xander kann die dümmsten Fragen der Welt stellen und sie verliert kein Wort darüber.

18:24

Ich fasse zusammen: Es geht um einen großen, schleimigen Dämon. Er tötet gerne Menschen, eigentlich nur Männer. ‚Und wo liegt da das Problem?', war der geistreiche Kommentar von Anya. Aber hey, sie hat recht. Ich hoffe wir kriegen den Dämon erst, wenn er mit diesem A**** von Tom aus meiner Schule fertig ist. Er soll dafür büßen, dass er nicht mit mir ins Bronze wollte!

18:50

So, wir sind gerade dabei den Namen unseres Gegners rauszufinden. Ist eigentlich ganz erträglich, da Buffy schon weg ist, um ihrem Job nachzugehen. Wird auch mal Zeit. Ich sage ja immer: _Wenn es schlimmer wird, kann es eigentlich nur noch besser werden!_

19:23

Ich wurde gerade damit beauftragt, das Essen einzukaufen. Ich bin echt froh, dass ich hier wieder raus kann. Der einzige Männer mordende Dämon scheint Anyanka zu sein. Dafür steht ziemlich viel über sie drinnen. Anya hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, noch einmal in der Erinnerung alter Zeiten zu schwelgen... nichts wie raus hier! Ich meine es ist wirklich interessant zu erfahren, wie viele schon wegen ihr drauf gegangen sind, aber... okay nein, es ist nicht interessant, eher ekelerregend... Ich wiederhole mich, nichts wie raus hier!

21:02

Ich bin gerade mit den Pizzen heimgekehrt, mittlerweile sind sie aber schon wieder kalt. Hm, Xander scheint das nicht zu stören.

Ich wäre ja eigentlich früher wieder hier gewesen aber ich hab noch ein paar Klassenkameraden getroffen und irgendwie fand ich das Gespräch, ob meine Schwester cool ist oder nicht, spannender als diese „Dämonen-Nachforschungen." Welche Position ich dabei vertreten habe ist ja logisch, oder? Aber ich kapiere einfach nicht, was die alle an Buffy so toll finden. Wenn sie mit ihr zusammenleben müssten, würden sie schnell kapieren, wie nervtötend sie sein kann. Und dann immer dieses Geschwafel über ihren _harten_ Job. Arme Buffy...tz.

_5. Oktober – 11:51_

Gähn, gestern Abend wurde es noch so richtig spät. Aber ich bin wieder fit wie ein Turnschuh. Wer hat eigentlich diesen doofen Spruch erfunden? Turnschuhe triefen doch nur so vor Schweiß.

Aber jetzt gehe ich erst einmal frühstücken. Oder Mittagessen, wie auch immer.

12:21

Ich esse schon wieder eine Pizza. Richtig, Buffy ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Was die wohl solange macht?

Hey, die spielen ja gerade eins meiner Lieblingslieder im Radio.

_He spends his nights in __California__,_

_Watching the stars on the big screen  
Then he lies awake and he wonders,_

_Why can't that be me  
Cause in his life he is filled with all these good intentions  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now  
But just before he says goodnight,_

_He looks up with a little smile at me and he says_

_If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day,_

_In those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do_

_Now and dreams we run_

_She spends her days up in the north park,  
Watching the people as they pass  
And all she wants is just a little piece of this dream,_

_Is that too much to ask  
With a safe home, and a warm bed,_

_On a quiet little street  
All she wants is just that something to hold onto,_

_That's all she needs_

_If I could be like that,  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day,_

_In those shoes_

_If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do_

_I'm falling into this, in dreams we run away_

_I feel I am falling in, to this again_

3 Doors Down – Be like That 

Ich muss wirklich mal auf ein Livekonzert gehen, wenn die Band mal hier in der Nähe spielen sollte. Aber wer will schon ein Konzert für Untote und Dämonen geben?

12:56

Juhu, Buffy ist immer noch weg. Hoffentlich lässt sie sich schön Zeit. Was auch immer sie gerade tut.

13:12

Also ganz langsam mach ich mir doch Sorgen. Ihr wird doch wohl nix passiert sein?

13:17

Warte... ich mache mir Sorgen? Wegen Buffy? Langsam aber sicher drehe ich durch.

14:21

Buffy ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Dafür sind ansonsten alle anderen der Scoobies hier, in _meinem_ Wohnzimmer. Ich werde mich also wohl oder übel dazu gesellen, _seufz_.

15:39

Nach einer längeren Beratung wurde endlich das Urteil gefällt. Wir werden ausschwärmen um nach Buffy zu suchen. Das finde ich gut, das wird sicher aufregend. Das Problem ist nur, dass wir in Gruppen aufgeteilt wurden: Willow wollte unbedingt mit Anya gehen (bahnt sich da was an? Ich hoffe es, das wäre doch echt witzig!), Spike wollte alleine gehen (er hat Buffy schließlich auch aus den Augen verloren!) und ich muss mit Xander gehen. Na toll, wenn ich wieder nach Hause kommen sollte bin ich sicher total verblödet. Auf Wiedersehen, du holde Intelligenz!

1:21

Wir sind als letzte Truppe wieder angekommen. Und ich kann sagen, es war ein sehr, sehr anstrengender Abend gewesen. War doch etwas zuviel Action für mich. In den Filmen sieht es immer so leicht aus. Und vor allem zerbrechen die Waffen bei den Helden nicht in 2 Teile, so wie bei mir! Ich holte nämlich gerade zu einem grandiosen, superguten Schwerthieb aus um einen Vampir zu köpfen, als sich dieser Idiot bückt und ich die Mauer treffe. Tja und das war's dann mit dem antiken Stück, ups. Zum Glück haben wir Buffy noch nicht gefunden.

1:30

Ich hatte übrigens vergessen folgendes zu erwähnen: Langweilige Nachforschungen bis tief in die Nacht. Schon wieder.

3:23

Nichts gefunden und jetzt, ab ins Bett mit dir, Dawn.

4:19

Wurde gerade von einem lauten Geräusch unten geweckt. Verdammt, wer ist das nur? Es klang als hätte jemand die Scheibe eingeschlagen. Toll, jetzt braucht man sie einmal und sie ist nicht da. So typisch. Da war schon wieder der Ton. Oh Gott, das ist ja richtig unheimlich.

Ich werde mich mal auf den Weg nach unten begeben... lieber wissend tot als unwissend lebendig... oder so ähnlich. Auch egal!

4:20

Jetzt hätte ich doch beinahe vergessen einen Pflock mitzunehmen.

Ende

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Teil 2

Anmerkung: die Einträge stammen alle aus der Zeit der 7. Staffel. Ich hab die Storyline mit dem Big Bad und Cassie weggelassen. Also und jetzt viel Spass beim lesen. (Und ein Riesen Dank an Vroni, die das hier gebetat hat bzw. betat *knuddel*)

(Teil 2)

Das (nicht mehr ganz so ) geheime  Tagebuch von Dawn Summers__

_6. Oktober – 4:20_

Jetzt hätte ich doch beinahe vergessen einen Pflock mitzunehmen.

5:20

Ich. Hasse. Spike. Er hat mir einen halben Herzinfarkt verpasst. „Oh Entschuldigung Dawn, dass ich dich geweckt habe, aber ich hab die Wohnungsschlüssel vergessen." Meine Güte, wie _blöd_ kann man sein? Und seit wann hat der überhaupt Schlüssel? Sehr suspekt ist mir das ganze. Zum Glück ist heute Wochenende, dann lohnt es sich wenigstens noch, dass ich ne Runde schlafen geh.

13:12

Morgen. Mittag, wie auch immer. Ich hab leider keine Zeit zu schreiben, weil mich mein Magen dazu drängt, eine Pizza in den Ofen zu schieben. Die 3. Innerhalb von 2 Tagen, aber ich muss mir jetzt Vorrat anessen, solange ich es noch kann. Abgesehen davon gibt es noch nicht wirklich viel zu schreiben…

14:30

Ich muss mal wieder die letzen Vorbereitungen treffen für eine erneute Scoobiesitzung. Jetzt wo die Jägerin nicht da ist finden die komischerweise noch öfter statt also sonst. *seufz*.

Letzte Vorbereitungen, das heißt meine Musik ausmachen, den Wohnzimmertisch leer räumen und natürlich die Jalousie wieder runterdrehen. Für den Vampir, der mich meiner wertvollen Schlafstunden beraubt hat! Da soll noch jemand sagen ich wäre keine gütige Person.

14:47

Es bleiben mir noch ein paar Minuten, die ich nutzen will um das Geschehen heute früh genauer zu erklären.

Ich nahm also meinen Pflock in die Hand und ging langsam die Treppe runter, wo ich eine leise Stimme hörte, die vor sich hin fluchte. Flink wie eine Katze schlich ich mich an, als –

es an der Türe klingelte. Okay, es ist ja eh klar, das die Heldin überlebt hat.

15:01 (Beginn des Protokolls)

Situation: Ich sitze auf dem Sofa, Spike, der Schlafrauber, neben mir. Xander ist in einer sexy Pose  an den Türrahmen gelehnt, während Willow und Anya mir gegenüber  auf der anderen Couch sitzen. (Ha hab ich nicht gesagt, da bahnt sich was an?)

Willow: Ähm. Okay, also ich denke die Situation dürfte jedem klar sein? Und solange Buffy nicht hier ist, würde ich einfach mal sagen, dass ich die Führung übernehme, natürlich nur wenn hier niemand was dagegen hat. (2 Sekunden Zeit für Einwände!) Gut okay, dann sind wir uns ja einig. (Wer sind wir bitte schön… immerhin nimmt sie Rücksicht auf mich und redet langsam, damit ich halbwegs Zeit habe um etwas zu notieren)

Xander: Und was schlägst du jetzt vor?

W: Ja, ich denke es ist offensichtlich, dass dieser Männerfressende Dämon an allem Schuld ist. Wobei ich echt nicht weiß, wieso er Buffy entführen sollte. (Ein Räuspern seitens Spike) Okay, Anya könnte uns dabei vielleicht helfen… Anya?  
  
Anya: Aso, ja, okay. Und zwar denke ich zu wissen, wo dieser Dämon seinen Wohnsitz hat. Ich glaube es ist jemand der Kontakt zu den Schülern der Sunnydale High School hat.

Spike: Und wie kommst du darauf?  
A: Die Opfer waren bis jetzt alles Schüler dieser Schule, deshalb.

Ich: Oh!

X: Hm?

Ich: Ja, natürlich!

W: Dawn? Weißt du irgendetwas?  
  
Ich: Ach, verdammt! Wieso bin ich da denn nicht sofort draufgekommen, das ist doch so offensichtlich!

X: Erde an Dawn… würdest du uns bitte in deine Gedankengänge einweihen?

Ich: Ganz einfach. Es ist unser Hausmeister!

S: Und wie kommst du darauf?  
  
A: Gute Frage!

Ich: Weil er unser Hausmeister ist!  
  
A, X, S, W: ???

Ich: Es ist uns neuer Hausmeister. Und die Morde haben da angefangen, wo er die Stelle an unserer Schule angetreten hat. Und er hat massig Kontakt zu Schülern.

W: Oh na… (blah)… und Hausmeister sind ja immer böse.

(Wenn sie aufgeregt ist, redet sie immer so schnell *seufz*)

A: Wieso sind-

X: Stimmt! Der Hausmeister in der Serie Scrubbs…

A:?   
  
Ich: Eben!!!

_Weiteres Vorgehen: _Wir gehen jetzt alle zusammen in die Schule… an einem schulfreien Tag gehe ich, Dawn Summers, in die _Schule_!!! Wie tief kann man sinken?

16:31

Kurze Zwischenbilanz. Die Schule ist leer, ich meine, wen wundert es auch? Also sind wir kurzerhand durch das Fenster eingestiegen (Spike ist bei uns im Haus geblieben, da es immer noch helllichter Tag ist und er hätte eh nur wieder die Scheibe eingeschlagen!). Dann haben wir kurz die Akte durchgelesen. Und Willow stellt auch schon mit ihrem Laptop weitere Untersuchungen über die Person an, deren Namen ich wegen Datenschutz nicht nennen werde.

Abgesehen davon haben wir nichts ungewöhnliches festgestellt, also hängt mal wieder alles an unserer Hackerin.

Ich frage mich, was Buffy wohl gerade so macht… ich merke, ich bin eine multiple Persönlichkeit. Ein Teil von mir macht sich Sorgen um sie und der andere sadistische Teil hofft, dass sie schön ordentlich leidet.

16:50

Will hat natürlich was gefunden… unser lieber Hausmeister macht das nämlich scheinbar öfters. Auf alle Fälle müssen wir jetzt nur noch das Versteck von diesem Kerl finden. Das bedeutet, dass wir jetzt bei allen Hotels hier in der Umgebung nach diesem äußerst sympathischen Typ suchen müssen. Zum Glück ist unsere Superheldin nicht da, sie würde sich sicher schon im vornherein über die bald sehr hohen Telefonkosten beklagen.

Zumindest werden die sehr hoch sein, wenn jeder Hotelangestellter mindestens 15 Minuten braucht um uns eine richtige Auskunft zu erteilen! Und es sind sehr viele Hotels hier im Umkreis… wenn auch nicht direkt in Sunnydale. Wer übernachtet auch schon freiwillig in der Hölle selbst? Wobei es einem im Winter dann immerhin ordentlich warm ist. Man muss schließlich immer beide Seiten einer Medaille betrachten.

16:54

(Zitat)

Anya: Sag, Dawn, wieso machst du eigentlich nichts?! Sie ist schließlich deine Schwester.

Ich: Gut erkannt, ähm… ja weißt du ich bin ja noch mit dieser Studie hier beschäftigt...

Anya: Studie?

Ich: Ja für die Schule. (Zum Glück ist Anya leichtgläubig)

16:59

Also wenden wir uns meiner _Studie _zu…

Mh…

**Negatives an Sunnydale:**

1) Man kann getötet werden.

2) Man kann gefoltert werden.

3) Man kann an 1000 verschieden Ursachen qualvoll sterben.

4) Man kann 1000 verschiedenen komischen Monstern begegnen.

5) Keine meiner Lieblingsbands traut sich hierher um ein Konzert zu geben.

6) Man kann ein Gebäude betreten, das von Xanders Baufirma gebaut wurde.     Hehehehehehehehehehehheh. Muhahahahahahhaharharharhaaaa.

7) …

**Positives an Sunnydale:**

1) Es ist warm.

2) Vampir zu sein kann auch cool sein. Wenn man die richtige Kleidung trägt, z.B. einen langen schwarzen Mantel.

3) Nervige Schwestern können entführt werden.

4) Man bekommt fast immer einen freien Raum im Hotel. Wenn nicht, gibt es viele Leute die man dazu beauftragen kann, um für freie Räume zu sorgen.

So das dürfte reichen - hoffe ich doch.

17:22

Hotel gefunden… Waffen besorgt… auf in den Kampf! YAY!

23:02

Es ging alles überraschend schnell zu Ende, wenn ich mir es so recht überlege. Aber nun ja, hier sind wir wieder.

Wir sind also wie geplant zum Hotel gefahren und dort mussten wir erst einmal wieder unsere Überredungskünste einsetzen um zu den Zimmern gelassen zu werden. Aber wozu haben wir den die Diplomatie in Person… Xander *hust*. Aber immerhin hat seine Methode gewirkt… ich möchte jetzt aber nicht näher darauf eingehen.

Oben angekommen, hat Spike erstmal elegant die Tür eingetreten… er ist ja Weltmeister im Dinge-Zerschlagen. Okay, vielleicht bin ich ja etwas nachtragend, aber er hat mich um meinen Schönheitsschlaf gebracht!!!!!!!! Wecke nie einen schlafenden Drachen!!!!!! Okay egal auf alle Fälle sind wir rein und dort stand er mit einer Videokamera in der Hand und guckte uns ziemlich verdutzt an. Als er dann Anyanka erkannt hat, ist er erst einmal vor ihr auf die Knie gegangen und hat komisches Zeugs geschwafelt, von wegen es wäre ihm eine große Ehre und sie sei sein großes Vorbild und am Ende seiner Lobeshymne verlangte er sogar noch nach einem Autogramm. Anya wollte es ihm natürlich sofort gewähren. Aber dann hat sich schlauerweise Willow eingemischt.

„Du musst wissen, Anya ist sehr berühmt (ein schüchternes Kopfnicken seitens Hausmeisters) und da bedarf es schon einiges um ein Autogramm zu bekommen. Ich schlage dir mal vor wir machen es so. Du sagst uns, wo du diese blonde Frau hast und tötest ab jetzt keine Leute mehr hier in Sunnydale… und dafür bekommst du etwas handsigniertes. Okay?" 

Hausmeister: Wer sind Sie, ihre Managerin?

Willow: Äh, ja genau.

Daraufhin hat er sich aus seiner knienden Haltung erhoben und hat uns hoch und heilig versprochen nichts illegales mehr zu tun (ich hab keine Ahnung wieso die anderen ihm glauben, aber gut!) und hat uns zu meiner Schwester geführt. Sie lag schlafend auf dem Boden und wir haben sie also mehr oder weniger nach Hause getragen und in ihr Bett gelegt, wo sie jetzt immer noch schläft. Er hat ihr scheinbar alle paar Stunden starke Schlafmittel eingeflösst, zumindest vermuten wir das. Aber mir ist das auch egal. Hauptsache sie schläft noch ein paar Stunden länger...

00:23

Meine Hoffnung wurde gerade eben zerstört. *seufz*

Ich hasse Happy Ends manchmal wirklich!

(Anmerkung: So das ist also das Ende der Geschichte. Danke fürs Lesen und ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Feedback ist erwünscht ;))


End file.
